1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to a voltage drive device, in particular to a constant-voltage drive device capable of adjusting output voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
So far, because of the narrow adjustment range, poor compatibility and narrow load power range, if we use a constant voltage drive device like LED light to obtain a better adjustment effect on adjusting the output voltage according to the chopping wave angle, we need to make the light band of specific power match with drive power source of special parameter for constant voltage dimming.
The output control method for the existing voltage drive device is to control the output power, i.e., in the case of LED light dimming, both the output current and voltage are changing so that the color spectrum of LED light changes accordingly with an unsatisfied application effect.